Le Petit Prince de l'Espace
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, Stiles a un comportement étrange envers Derek : il semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais sans jamais oser le faire, ce qui commence à énerver le loup, autant que cela l'inquiète. Il décide alors d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, sans savoir que les révélations de Stiles risquent de changer sa vision de l'humain et ouvrir une fenêtre sur leur passé...


**Bonjour à tous !**

Après de longs mois de silence me voilà de retour pour vous délivrer cet OS que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire ! Teen Wolf est une série que j'avais adoré regarder, même si je dois admettre avoir eu du mal avec la dernière saison qui selon moi souffre de certaines longueurs mais également de l'absence de Stiles en raison des blessures de l'acteur.

J'ai finalement eu envie d'écrire sur Stiles et Derek qui sont incontestablement mes personnages préférés de la série, j'aime énormément la dynamique entre eux et je suis sûre que j'écrirai à nouveau sur eux !

**Disclamers :** La série Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis. Seule l'histoire m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, ma seule récompense est le plaisir de lire vos reviews.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Derek observait l'étrange comportement de Stiles. Il est vrai que le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills avait toujours un comportement que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'étrange mais cette fois-ci son attitude sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, même pour lui.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Derek avait bien compris que Stiles n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, même quand cela allait à l'encontre de ce que lui dictait son instinct de survie. Surtout dans ces cas-là en réalité. Stiles n'avait pas de filtre, les mots passaient directement de son cerveau à sa bouche sans passer par la case censure. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, dès que l'hyperactif et le loup étaient amenés à se côtoyer, l'humain passait son temps à le regarder fixement, semblant peser le pour et le contre, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisant en détournant le regard et en se mordillant les lèvres. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que Stiles n'avait plus peur de lui, au grand damne de Derek. Mais depuis que le lycéen avait débuté son étrange manège, l'odorat du loup était submergé par les effluves d'angoisse, d'hésitation et de remord que dégageait Stiles. Venant de lui, c'était plus que surprenant et cela commençait sérieusement à énerver l'ancien alpha.

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, Derek avait appris à apprécier l'humain. Il est vrai que le jeune homme était terriblement bavard, assez maladroit, atteint d'une curiosité maladive et parfois mal placée et, merci à son hyperactivité, incapable de tenir en place. Mais au fil du temps, le loup de naissance avait aussi découvert un jeune homme à l'intelligence redoutable, un ami fidèle prêt à tout pour ses proches, quelqu'un d'attentionné, de déterminé et de courageux sur qui il savait pouvoir compter. Et surtout, Stiles était une des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de lui dire franchement ce qu'il pensait. Et contre toute attente, Derek appréciait cela. Alors voir Stiles se montrer si hésitant, si incertain à son encontre, ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Qu'est-ce que le lycéen avait à lui dire, ou plutôt qu'hésitait-il à lui dire pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

De façon générale, Derek n'était pas quelqu'un qui débordait d'imagination (contrairement au fils Stilinski), mais quand cela concernait l'hyperactif, le lycanthrope était prêt à envisager n'importe quoi. Stiles pouvait être un véritable aimant à problèmes, alors il préférait s'attendre à tout.

Aujourd'hui encore, pendant toute la réunion de la meute, au loft, l'humain avait été particulièrement distrait, trop occupé à disséquer le loup du regard. Derek pouvait presque entendre tourner les rouages du cerveau de l'hyperactif. Hormis Derek, seul Scott semblait avoir remarqué que Stiles se comportait étrangement. Non pas que Stiles soit particulièrement discret, c'était même plutôt le contraire. C'est plutôt que le reste de la meute ne se souciait pas tant des états d'âme de l'humain, ce qui ne plaisait guère à l'ancien alpha. Dans une meute les membres devaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. C'était ainsi qu'il avait grandi, avant la tragédie qui avait détruit sa vie, la meute Hale avait compté plusieurs humains et ils n'étaient pas moins importants que les lycaons.

Mais Derek s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le comportement de Stiles. Et vu les regards inquiets que Scott jetait à son meilleur ami, lui aussi devait se demander ce qui arrivait à l'hyperactif. Manifestement, Scott ne comprenait pas non plus. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de Derek. Scott et Stiles étaient meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils se considéraient comme des frères, pires que des siamois, ils se racontaient toujours tout. Enfin, en temps normal. Car il lui semblait évident, au vu des regards de McCall, que le jeune Stilinski ne s'était pas confié à son frère. Cette constatation accentuait la curiosité et, oserait-il le dire, l'inquiétude de l'ancien alpha.

Cette fois-ci c'était assez, Derek voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et il l'aurait ! Décidé, le loup enfila son éternelle veste en cuir, attrapa les clefs de sa camaro, puis monta au volant avant de prendre la direction du domicile des Stilinski.

Seule la jeep bleue de l'adolescent était garée devant la maison. La voiture du shérif n'était pas en vue, ce qui n'avait rien de très étonnant pour un samedi après-midi. Il devait encore être au travail, ce qui arrangeait Derek. En effet, lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, l'homme aux yeux verts ne perçu les battements de cœur que d'une seule personne.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, Derek grimpa souplement jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescent, fenêtre que l'humain avait tendance à ne pas verrouiller depuis qu'il fréquentait le monde surnaturel.

Stiles était assis à son bureau, son casque sur les oreilles diffusant de la musique, toute son attention focalisée sur son écran qui, d'après ce qu'en voyait Derek, affichait un page du bestiaire des Argent.

Le loup s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif pour lui signaler sa présence. Sans surprise, Stiles bondit de son siège dans un cri et le lycanthrope entendit clairement le cœur de son vis-à-vis rater un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

\- Derek ! Mais ça va pas, t'es complètement malade de surgir comme ça sans prévenir, comme un Sourwolf sournois ! Je suis humain, tu te rappelles ? Et un humain ça peut faire une crise cardiaque, ok ? Et je ne veux pas faire une crise cardiaque ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! Quoique, on peu survivre à une crise cardiaque, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est pas bon du tout pour le corps, techniquement le corps peut faire une crise cardiaque, mais il n'est pas pour autant fait pour supporter une crise cardiaque. C'est pour ça que je force Papa à manger des légumes, une alimentation trop grasse ce n'est pas conseillé par les médecins, je fais ça pour son bien, mais il y met une mauvaise volonté, si tu savais ! Je sais pertinemment qu'il mange pleins de cochonneries au poste de police, genre des donuts, oui je sais, des flics qui se goinfrent de donuts ça fait cliché, je trouve aussi. Bref, je sais que Papa en mange quand je ne squatte pas son bureau, et le pire c'est qu'il sait que je sais et il ose quand même faire l'innocent ! Non franchement c'est…

Derek poussa un grognement lupin, ce qui eut le mérite de stopper l'hyperactif dans sa diatribe. Et une fois encore, l'odorat du loup fut saturé par les effluves d'angoisse qui s'échappaient par vagues puissantes de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, putain ?

\- Hein ? Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! C'est toi qui débarque chez moi sans prévenir, en passant par la fenêtre, soit dit-en passant. Tu as un problème avec les portes ?

Derek poussa un soupir. Dieu que l'hyperactif pouvait se montrer exaspérant.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Stiles et toi tu n'es pas discret. Loin de là même. Alors est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ?

Les battements de cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Stiles, on sait tous les deux que tu mens et ma patience a des limites, grogna le loup.

Le cœur toujours aussi rapide, l'humain se tordit les mains, le regard fuyant, fébrile, il déglutit difficilement et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Stiles était l'image même de l'angoisse.

\- Ecoute Derek, je… je ne sais pas si…

Il ne termina pas et lança un regard suppliant à son vis-à-vis.

\- Je te demande pardon, ok ? Je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler mais c'est compliqué. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas quoi dire, quand le dire, comment le dire et si c'était une bonne idée de le dire. J'y réfléchis depuis des semaines mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui était le mieux, tout te dire ou bien me taire. Et puis tu ne m'aides pas franchement ! Tu es si renfermé, si inaccessible, et je comprends, ok ? Je peux difficilement te le reprocher, mais du coup, c'est compliqué de te parler, tu n'es pas très abordable et moi je me torturais l'esprit à essayer de décider ce qui était le mieux. Si j'étais à ta place je voudrai savoir mais je ne suis pas toi et tu n'es pas moi, alors peut-être que toi tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Parce qu'il y a une possibilité que ça ne te plaise pas, ou tout du moins que ça te fasse du mal et je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, ok ? Parce que même si on se prend souvent la tête et que tu me grognes dessus, je t'aime plutôt bien. Alors je me disais que c'était peut-être mieux de ne rien te dire, sauf qu'après qui suis-je pour dire ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi ? Personne ! Je ne sais même pas si on est amis, alliés oui carrément, mais amis ?

\- Stiles, calme-toi et respire, je ne comprends même pas de quoi tu me parles ! dit Derek en coupant la tirade du plus jeune.

Les yeux incertains de Stiles se fixèrent enfin dans ceux du lycanthrope.

\- Je te parle de Tobias… ton grand-père…

Pendant de longues secondes le silence fût total, alors que la stupeur et l'incompréhension s'emparaient de Derek.

\- … Quoi ?

Son grand-père. Tobias Hale. Mais quel rapport avec Stiles et son attitude étrange ? Son grand-père était mort depuis des années, il faisait parti des victimes de l'incendie du manoir.

L'humain eut un soupir las et indiqua à Derek de s'asseoir sur son lit alors que lui-même se laissa doucement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Puis la voix étrangement calme, nostalgique et presque… tendre ? de l'hyperactif s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre.

\- Je connaissais ton grand-père. Tobias était policier au bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills. C'est là que je l'ai connu. Le poste est comme une deuxième maison pour moi, déjà enfant j'y passais énormément de temps. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les collègues de mon père, ils étaient habitués à ce que je sois toujours à traîner dans leurs jambes, même quand mon père n'était pas encore shérif, ils me considéraient même un peu comme la mascotte du poste. Mais celui que je préférais, c'était Tobias. C'était avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux. Quand Papa partait en patrouille je restais au poste avec ton grand-père. Il était toujours très patient avec moi, il ne faisait pas grand cas de mon hyperactivité, il m'écoutait toujours, peu importe ce que je racontais.

Soudain des souvenirs oubliés surgirent dans l'esprit de Derek. Il se rappela de son grand-père rentrant à la maison après sa journée de travail, il se rappela qu'il parlait souvent du fils d'un de ses collègues, un petit garçon qu'il trouvait adorable et très intelligent. Un petit garçon qu'il appelait…

\- C'était toi… murmura Derek en regardant Stiles comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'était toi l'enfant dont il parlait, celui qu'il appelait son petit prince de l'espace.

Un tendre sourire teinté de nostalgie étira les lèvres de l'adolescent alors que son regard se faisait lointain, perdu dans les souvenirs de son enfance.

\- Le petit prince de l'espace… Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait. J'étais dans ma période « espace » à l'époque, je voulais construire un vaisseau spatial et partir en exploration. J'en parlais tout le temps, ça amusait beaucoup Tobias, je l'avais nommé capitaine en second de mon futur vaisseau et il a finit par me surnommer le petit prince de l'espace. Il m'avait même offert un mug où il avait fait marquer ce surnom pour mon anniversaire. Je m'en sers encore quand je vais au poste.

Derek était complètement sonné. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'en tant que fils de policier Stiles avait certainement croisé voire connu son grand-père. Et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée que l'adolescent hyperactif qu'il avait rencontré dans les bois était l'enfant qui traînait tout le temps dans les jambes de Tobias, ce petit garçon pour qui le Hale ne tarissait pas d'éloges et avait tant d'affection.

\- Tobias a été un vrai pilier pour moi… à la mort de ma mère, ajouta doucement Stiles. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte à présent mais je n'ai jamais été très populaire auprès des gens de mon âge. J'étais toujours trop remuant, trop bavard… trop différent. Scott était le seul ami que j'avais à l'école. Hormis avec Scott ou mes parents, il n'y avait qu'au poste que j'étais accepté. C'est là que j'ai trouvé du soutien lorsque ma mère est tombée malade. Auprès de ton grand-père, principalement.

Le temps c'était comme arrêté. Stiles et Derek étaient coupés du monde extérieur, dans une bulle de souvenirs d'enfance dans laquelle eux seuls avaient leur place. Stiles se dévoilait comme jamais il ne s'était dévoilé devant le loup et Derek écoutait, comme jamais il n'avait écouté l'humain. Il buvait chaque mot qui s'échappait des lèvres de l'adolescent, il guettait chaque éclat dans ses yeux ambrés, observait chaque sentiment qui s'étalait sur ses traits et écoutait attentivement le moindre de ses battements de cœur.

\- De quelle maladie souffrait ta mère ? demanda Derek dans un souffle, ne voulant pas briser l'étrange torpeur qui régnait dans la chambre et craignant un peu de heurter l'humain et qu'il se taise, gardant pour lui ses souvenirs liés à Tobias Hale.

Mais Stiles ne se braqua pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de la maladie qui lui avait arraché sa mère mais il se sentait capable d'en parler au loup acariâtre. Derek comprenait. Derek savait ce que c'était de vivre avec cette plaie à vif au fond du cœur.

\- Dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Une forme de démence causée par une atrophie de certaines parties du cerveau. Ça a commencé doucement, avec des cauchemars, des insomnies, de l'irritabilité, puis des trous de mémoire, des sautes d'humeur… Au début Papa et moi on pensait que Maman était fatiguée, qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle irait mieux. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle a finit par aller consulter des médecins. Ils ont diagnostiqué cette putain de dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Et ça a été le début de l'enfer.

Stiles se tu, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans une sombre période de son passé. Derek ne dit rien, lui laissant du temps. Il ne pu ignorer les ombres qui s'étalèrent dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, semblant ternir les orbes d'ordinaires si vives, si brillantes de joie et d'insolence. Mais tout cela était présentement remplacé par une douleur sans limite, une tristesse d'une profondeur telle que seuls ceux ayant connus le deuil pouvaient appréhender.

\- Plus les mois passaient, plus son état se détériorait, reprit l'humain, la tête baissée, regardant ses mains qui bougeaient nerveusement sur ses genoux. Elle s'est mise à avoir des épisodes de colère puis des crises de violence. Parfois, elle… elle oubliait… elle m'oubliait… elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Et quand elle se souvenait de moi, elle… elle devenait violente, elle s'est mise à me craindre, à me détester même. Elle hurlait que j'étais un monstre, que je voulais lui faire du mal, que c'était de ma faute… Elle suppliait mon père de la débarrasser de moi, que j'allais la tuer…

Derek ne pu s'empêcher de retenir son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Stiles avait vécu une telle chose. L'humain était toujours un concentré d'énergie, une boule de joie et de réparties cinglantes, doté d'une intelligence remarquable. Pourtant, à l'évocation de ce lourd passé, Derek découvrait un jeune homme profondément blessé, vidé de toute énergie et de sa célèbre répartie alors qu'il se remémorait ces douloureux souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le loup voyait ce que Stiles dissimulait derrière ses sourires éclatants et ses sarcasmes. Il parlait trop, tout le temps, sur tous les sujets et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne se confiait pas. Le seul qui avait le privilège de recueillir les confidences de l'hyperactif était son frère. Ou son père probablement, avant que l'humain ne se retrouve plongé dans le monde surnaturel dont il souhaitait garder son père aussi éloigné que possible pour le protéger.

Alors Derek avait conscience de la valeur de ce moment où Stiles acceptait de se dévoiler face à lui, de lui livrer des fragments du passé qui avait fait de lui le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le loup ne pouvait imaginer ce que Stiles avait ressenti à l'époque. Derek avait toujours été proche de sa mère. Talia Hale était le centre de son monde, c'était son alpha, c'était sa mère, celle qui l'embrassait sur le front lorsqu'il se levait le matin et descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille, celle qui le regardait toujours avec tant de fierté et d'amour dans les yeux, celle qui l'avait longuement tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait la mort de Paige, celle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. Il s'imagina à la place de l'humain, si sa mère avait eu de tels mots à son encontre. Il se serait senti détruit.

La voix du jeune homme, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme au visage si haineux ou si terrorisé, ce n'était pas ma mère. Ce n'était pas la femme qui m'avait mis au monde. C'était la maladie, c'était la dégénérescence qui lui faisait dire de telles choses. Mais même en sachant cela, chacun de ses mots se sont imprimés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire et le resteront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Pour un enfant, ce sont des mots destructeurs à entendre.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Pour tenir ? souffla doucement le lycanthrope.

Stiles releva finalement la tête et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux du loup.

\- Grâce à ton grand-père, déclara-t-il. J'avais Scott bien sûr, mais ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, quant à mon père il était aussi anéanti que moi par la maladie de Maman. C'est Tobias qui m'a gardé la tête hors de l'eau, c'est lui qui m'a empêché de trop sombrer. Il veillait encore plus sur moi qu'avant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, crois-moi. Il était tout le temps là pour moi, que ce soit un bon jour ou un mauvais, que ce soit pour rire avec moi ou pour essuyer mes larmes. Il avait un véritable don pour me calmer. Tobias était toujours si gentil, si serein, se rassurant, c'était un véritable roc pour moi.

Stiles disait vrai. C'était exactement l'image que le loup avait gardé de son grand-père. Tobias Hale avait toujours été un modèle de sérénité et de douceur. Derek aimait cela chez son grand-père. Il était officier de police à Beacon Hills depuis près de trente-cinq ans. Il avait toujours refusé de devenir shérif ou d'être muté à un poste plus prestigieux que celui d'un simple officier. Il ne cherchait ni gloire, ni prestige. Il aimait rendre service, il souhaitait uniquement veiller sur sa ville, protéger ses habitants puis, le soir venu, rentrer auprès de sa famille au manoir Hale où vivaient ensemble trois générations. C'était sa vie et c'était ce qui le rendait heureux.

\- Dis Derek… commença Stiles, songeur. Une fois tu as dit que la meute de ta famille comptait des humains. Tobias était humain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mes parents et ma grand-mère étaient des loups, mais pas mon grand-père. Tobias était humain.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête. Puis il reprit, toujours avec ce calme étonnant.

\- Il me parlait souvent de toi, tu sais ? De toi, de tes sœurs, de tes parents, de toute ta famille en faite, même tes oncles, tes tantes, tes cousins. Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux et il me parlait de vous tous. Par exemple je sais que Peter faisait des cookies maison tous les dimanches, que ton père pouvait passer des heures à travailler le bois dans le garage, que ta tante jouait de la clarinette, que ta mère adorait la poésie française…

Etrangement bercé par la voix de l'adolescent, Derek était submergé par ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait. Oh oui, il se rappelait de la délicieuse odeur des cookies en train de cuire qui se répandait dans la maison tous les dimanches, il se rappelait de l'odeur de sciure de bois qui s'attachait à son père, il se rappela des après-midi à fabriquer des meubles avec lui, il se rappelait de sa tante, assise dans la véranda, devant sa partition et des notes de musique qui s'élevaient dans l'air, il se rappela de sa mère, installée confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, dans le salon, un recueil de poèmes de Lamartine ou Baudelaire à la main.

Que de doux souvenirs qui répandaient une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas repensé aux bons moments passés avec sa famille. Il en avait été incapable. Les seuls souvenirs auxquels il repensait souvent étaient ceux du soir maudit où les flammes avaient réduit sa vie en cendres. Il se rappelait des flammes et de l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il parvenait à se remémorer les années de joie et d'insouciance, et ce, grâce à Stiles.

\- Je sais aussi que Cora avait un lapin nain qu'elle avait prénommé Arnold, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Laura. À l'époque je n'en savais rien, mais je suppose que ce qui faisait tant rire ta sœur c'était de prendre un lapin comme animal de compagnie dans une famille de loups-garous. J'avoue que je trouve ça drôle aussi. Je sais que Laura avait l'habitude de chanter à tue-tête sous la douche et qu'elle était accroc à la confiture de fraises. Tobias disait toujours que Laura et moi on s'entendrait à merveille. Je regrette de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

Les souvenirs continuaient à défiler dans l'esprit de Derek. Sa petite sœur Cora avait supplié ses parents pendant des semaines pour avoir un lapin nain. Elle avait usé de toute sa capacité de persuasion et les avait harcelé de son sourire le plus angélique jusqu'à ce que Daniel Hale, leur père, finisse par céder. Puis avait commencé la longue recherche du nom à attribuer au lapin. Derek se souvenait d'avoir proposé « Casse-croûte », ce qui n'avait guère plu à sa sœur au vu du coussin qu'elle lui avait lancé en plein visage. Et la petite boule de poils avait fini par être baptisée Arnold, sans que le loup sache où elle avait été chercher un nom pareil.

Puis Derek songea à sa sœur aînée, Laura. À l'époque il se plaignait de sa manie de chanter à pleins poumons sous la douche, mais aujourd'hui il donnerait tout pour l'entendre à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tout comme il donnerait tout pour l'entendre encore une fois venter les vertus des fraises. Sa sœur avait développé une véritable addiction à la confiture de fraises. Elle en mangeait tout le temps : sur ses pancakes, sur ses crêpes, ses gaufres, son pain, sa brioche, ses biscottes… sur tout. Ou même juste à la cuillère. Quiconque ayant eu l'audace de lui proposer de la confiture d'abricot ou de mûre s'était vu confronté à un regard outré de la part de la louve. Derek n'en avait jamais fait grand cas, pour lui ce n'était qu'une lubie parmi d'autres, sa sœur était ainsi : têtue, solaire, parfois étrange. Oui, Tobias avait raison : Laura et Stiles se seraient merveilleusement bien entendus. À eux deux ils auraient pu sans mal conquérir le monde. Effrayant.

\- Laura t'aurait adoré, approuva Derek. Vous êtes aussi foutrement têtus et insolents l'un que l'autre.

Cette réflexion amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif et fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Tobias me parlait aussi de toi, reprit Stiles avec un petit sourire. Je sais que tu jouais dans l'équipe de basket du lycée, que tu portais le numéro sept, que tu étais doué et que tu t'étais fait une spécialité des tirs à trois points. Tobias ne ratait aucun de tes matchs et j'avais droit à un compte-rendu détaillé dès le lendemain. Il était très fier de toi. Il me disait souvent que tu excellais en histoire et que tu deviendrais certainement un grand historien. Si tu l'avais vu, il était fier comme un pan !

Derek lutta pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Son grand-père lui manquait. Ils avaient été si proches. Tobias était un passionné d'histoire et il avait partagé cet intérêt avec son petit-fils. D'ailleurs, après l'incendie, lorsque Laura et Derek étaient partis vivre à New York, il s'était inscrit à l'université où il avait étudié l'histoire.

Depuis la tragédie, le lycanthrope était rongé par la culpabilité, à laquelle s'était rajoutée la solitude à la mort de sa chère Laura. Il était persuadé que si sa famille avait pu être fière de lui par le passé, ce n'était plus le cas, pas après avoir été manipulé par Kate Argent, pas après avoir causé la perte de la meute Hale. Pourtant, à travers la voix de Stiles, à travers ses mots et à travers ses souvenirs de Tobias Hale, il se dit que, peut-être, son grand-père pouvait être fier de lui, de l'homme qu'il était devenu, malgré ses erreurs. Certes il n'avait pas été un très bon alpha, mail il avait aidé Scott à appréhender sa nouvelle nature lupine, il avait stoppé Peter dans sa folie meurtrière, il avait aidé à arrêter le kanima, à vaincre la meute d'alphas et il avait sauvé la vie de Stiles aussi souvent que l'humain avait sauvé la sienne. Alors oui, finalement, peut-être que Tobias serait fier de voir que Derek avait sauvé la vie du jeune hyperactif, de ce petit prince de l'espace que son grand-père aimait tant.

Mais soudain, son odorat capta de forts effluves de tristesse provenant de Stiles.

\- Je me souviens également de ce soir-là, murmura-t-il avec douleur. Quand je suis arrivé au poste, il n'y avait presque personne. Je savais que Tobias ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, il n'était pas de garde. Papa si. On m'a dit qu'il était parti sur un incendie. Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là que c'était votre maison qui était en feu. J'ai attendu longtemps, plusieurs heures. Mais quand j'ai vu le visage de mon père, à son retour au commissariat, j'ai su qu'il était arrivé malheur. Papa m'a emmené dans son bureau et il m'a demandé de m'asseoir. Il était pâle et ses yeux… il avait ce regard qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle aux gens après un drame. Je déteste ce regard. J'ai commencé à avoir vraiment peur. Il y avait peu de gens dont j'étais vraiment proche : mon père, Scott, Mélissa et ton grand-père. C'est là que Papa m'a annoncé qu'il y avait eu un grave incendie au manoir Hale et qu'il y avait eu de nombreux morts… dont Tobias. J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures après ça. Et je dois admettre que Papa n'était pas en bien meilleur état, ton grand-père était un des meilleurs amis de mon père au poste. Sans lui, ça n'a plus jamais été pareil. L'ambiance au commissariat a été sinistre pendant des semaines.

Cela fit étrangement chaud au cœur de Derek de savoir que Laura et lui n'avaient pas été les seuls à pleurer leur famille. C'était peut-être idiot, après tout Tobias était très apprécié à Beacon Hills, tout comme les autres membres de sa meute, leur mort avait forcément peiné beaucoup de monde. Pourtant Derek avait longtemps pensé que seuls sa sœur et lui souffraient véritablement de leur absence. Cependant, face à Stiles, il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Un doute troubla un instant l'esprit du loup, doute qui se transforma rapidement en certitude.

\- Stiles… La tombe, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek et Laura étaient rapidement partis à New York, dès la fin des obsèques en réalité. Obsèques dont le loup ne se rappelait quasiment rien tant la douleur avait été forte. Et depuis son retour à Beacon Hills il ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois au cimetière, quelques semaines plus tôt. Cora y avait été, seule, car Derek n'en avait alors pas la force. À son retour elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit, triste, mais elle avait néanmoins déclaré que les fleurs étaient jolies.

Cela avait étonné Derek et attisé sa curiosité : qui avait donc fleuri la pierre tombale de la famille Hale ? Ce n'était pas Peter, son oncle avait admis n'être jamais allé se recueillir au cimetière.

La curiosité finit par triompher et deux jours plus tard, Derek franchissait les grilles du cimetière de la ville. C'est avec beaucoup d'étonnement que le loup s'était retrouvé face à la tombe sur laquelle étaient gravés les noms de sa famille. Une tombe éclatante de propreté et parée de nombreux pots de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la tombe abandonnée depuis plusieurs années à laquelle il s'attendait. Qui s'en occupait ? Les fleurs étaient en pot et ne nécessitaient pas un entretient journalier, cela permettait que la pierre tombale soit toujours fleurie. Elles étaient belles. Derek se prit à penser qu'elles auraient plu à sa mère.

Le loup aurait aimé savoir qui avait pris soin de la tombe des Hale mais il ne pu sentir aucune piste, la pluie était tombée toute la journée, la veille, effaçant toute trace olfactive.

Stiles baissa les yeux, un peu gêné d'être découvert.

\- Oui, c'est moi. En fait je… je vais souvent au cimetière, sur la tombe de ma mère, pour lui parler. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend mais j'aime penser que c'est le cas, et puis… ça me fait du bien, avoua l'adolescent en se triturant les mains. Je savais que Laura et toi aviez quitté la ville, je l'avais entendu au poste de police, mais quelques semaines après l'enterrement et votre départ, alors que j'allais voir Maman, j'ai vu que la tombe était nue. La fois d'après, quand j'y suis repassé, elle était toujours aussi nue et elle commençait à être sale. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Alors je suis revenu, j'ai nettoyé la pierre tombale et j'ai commencé à amener des fleurs. J'en profitais pour parler à Tobias. Ça ne comblait pas son absence mais ça m'aidait. Depuis ce jour-là je passe régulièrement pour nettoyer, m'occuper des fleurs et parler à Tobias.

De nouveau, Derek sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il repensa à la façon dont il avait traité l'humain depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans les bois : il l'avait intimidé, il lui avait grogné dessus, il l'avait frappé, dénigré, sous-estimé, il s'était moqué de lui, de son humanité, de sa maladresse, il l'avait mis en danger et pendant ce temps-là, Stiles prenait la peine de s'occuper de la tombe de sa famille, comme il le faisait depuis des années, alors même que Derek n'en avait pas eu le courage. Une fois encore il eut l'impression de voir Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'humain sarcastique. Ce dernier le connaissait bien davantage.

\- Stiles, commença le loup, je…

Mais les mots n'étaient pas le fort de Derek et il se sentait pour le moment bien trop vulnérable dans ses sentiments. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un seul mot, mais le plus important qui soit :

\- Merci.

Stiles se détendit et lui renvoya un mince sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je l'ai fait pour ton grand-père. Pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle pas un mot ne fut prononcé, ce qui montrait bien tout le caractère spécial du moment, sachant qu'un bavard hyperactif avec troubles de l'attention se trouvait dans la pièce.

Etonnamment, ce fut le lycanthrope qui brisa le silence. Le fait d'avoir repensé à sa rencontre avec l'humain lui amenait une question à l'esprit.

\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Quoi ? fit Stiles sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

Face à sa réaction, Derek consentit à expliciter.

\- Toi et moi, on ne s'est jamais rencontrer avant l'incendie et je suis parti à New York plusieurs années. Alors comment tu as fait pour me reconnaître immédiatement quand Scott et toi vous étiez dans la forêt, le lendemain de sa morsure ?

L'humain poussa un soupir crispé et déglutit.

\- Nous y voilà enfin. C'est de là que tout part. C'est à cause de ça que je me torture l'esprit depuis des semaines. Avec les années je n'y pensais plus mais un soir, il y a quelques semaines, je m'ennuyais au poste en attendant que mon père revienne de patrouille et j'ai un peu farfouillé dans les placards et je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand un policier décède, tous ses effets personnels sont remis à sa famille, c'est la règle. Mais si, pour une raison ou une autre ce n'est pas possible, on garde tout au poste. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Laura et toi avez quitté si rapidement la ville que l'on n'a jamais pu vous rendre les affaires de Tobias. Et si j'ai pu te reconnaitre, c'est parce que ton grand-père avait toujours pleins de photos de votre famille sur son bureau, il avait aussi un petit album photo dans son tiroir. La plupart des policiers en ont un dans leur bureau, pour se remonter le moral lors d'une enquête compliquée ou une garde trop longue. Vous étiez si nombreux dans ta famille, le bureau de Tobias ressemblait à un autel à la gloire du clan Hale ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu. Oh bien sûr tu avais changé, mais j'ai eu des photos de toi sous le nez pendant des années quand j'étais avec Tobias, j'étais obligé de te reconnaître.

Stiles marqua une pause avant de reprendre, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Derek.

\- Quand je suis tombé sur le carton avec toutes les affaires de ton grand-père, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Ma première idée a été de t'appeler, puis finalement j'ai eu peur de ta réaction et je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas si tu serais heureux de récupérer toutes ces photos, tous les objets qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Tobias, ou bien si au contraire cela te ferait trop mal. Et puis je ne savais pas si, dans le cas où tu ne voudrais pas de tout ça, tu étais du genre à laisser les choses telles qu'elles ou bien à tout détruire, comme ceux qui, après une rupture, se débarrassent de tout ce qui leur fait penser à leur ex. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ces souvenirs disparaissent, Tobias y tenait énormément. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas à moi d'en décider, peu importe à quel point je tenais à lui, c'était ton grand-père, pas le mien. C'était à toi de choisir ! Cependant je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je devais aborder la chose avec toi. Je me voyais mal débarquer chez toi à l'improviste, te dire que je connaissais Tobias et que ses affaires t'attendaient au poste ! Tu m'aurais arraché la gorge ! Avec les dents en plus ! Or je tiens à la vie…

Derek haussa un sourcil narquois, remettant clairement en doute l'instinct de survie de l'humain qui grogna, faussement vexé.

Le loup avait du mal à réaliser la portée de ce que venait de lui révéler le jeune homme. Lors de l'incendie il avait perdu beaucoup de choses : sa famille bien sûr, mais également des années d'accumulation de biens auxquels il tenait particulièrement. Par exemple cet édredon bleu ciel brodé de son prénom que sa mère lui avait confectionné pour sa naissance et qu'il avait gardé sous son oreiller en grandissant, les dessins que Cora lui faisait quand elle était petite et qu'il conservait dans une boîte, le maillot de son équipe préférée de basket que sa tante lui avait offert à son anniversaire, le loup en bois qu'il avait sculpté avec son père, les nombreux livres qui encombraient sa chambre, ses carnets de dessin qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, et bien sûr, des montagnes de photographies. Laura prenait toujours beaucoup de photos quand ils étaient en famille. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne jamais regarder directement l'objectif afin que la lumière du flash ne se reflète pas trop dans leurs yeux.

Derek ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de très matérialiste mais tous ces objets avaient une valeur affective, sentimentale. Ils représentaient des moments de sa vie, des fragments de bonheur d'une époque où tout semblait alors si simple.

Derek peinait à croire qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver un peu de cela, un peu de cette chaleur bienfaitrice que l'on ressent au contact des choses qui nous rappellent un temps de bonheur passé, un souvenir d'enfance, la tendresse d'une étreinte. Grâce à Stiles. Une fois encore.

\- Comment dois-je faire pour récupérer les affaires de mon grand-père ? demanda finalement Derek.

\- Normalement il faut se présenter au poste avec une pièce d'identité et le livret de famille, histoire de prouver que tu es bien le petit-fils de Tobias, répondit Stiles.

Voilà qui allait poser problème. Il aurait dû se douter que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

\- Je n'ai pas le livret de famille, grogna le lycaon. Il a brûlé lors de l'incendie et ni Laura ni moi n'avons pensé en avoir besoin, les délais pour en refaire sont interminables.

À présent qu'il avait conscience de l'existence de ce carton contenant des souvenirs de Tobias, il lui semblait impensable de devoir attendre des semaines, voire des mois, avant que l'administration ne daigne lui accorder ce dont il avait besoin.

Stiles dû se douter du cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Cela dit, si tu ne peux pas attendre, ce que je comprends tout à fait, il y a peut-être moyen de s'arranger… Je veux dire, tout le monde au poste connaissait Tobias et mon père sait que tu es un Hale alors… peut-être qu'il acceptera de faire une exception concernant le livret de la famille, en souvenir de ton grand-père.

Derek se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et jeta un rapide regard au réveil sur la table de nuit. Seize heures. Parfait.

\- Lève-toi et viens.

L'humain le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hein ? Où ça ?

Le loup plongea ses yeux dans ceux lumineux de l'humain.

\- Je vais au commissariat et tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il. Ton père acceptera plus facilement si c'est toi qui lui demande de faire une exception. Je te signale qu'à ses yeux je suis encore un ancien suspect dans une enquête pour meurtre. À cause de toi d'ailleurs…

Stiles s'insurgea, bien qu'il eut au moins la décence de rougir.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé ! Plusieurs fois même ! s'exclama l'adolescent en bondissant sur ses pieds, outré. Tu admettras tout de même que tu avais tout du suspect idéal et que mes soupçons étaient plus que compréhensibles !

Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. En temps normal il aurait grogné sur l'humain, voire même menacé, mais après les révélations de l'après-midi, il n'en avait pas envie. Pas en sachant tout ce que Stiles avait fait pour sa famille et sachant combien il comptait pour son grand-père.

\- Bon tu viens ou pas ?

Stiles poussa un profond soupire.

\- Papa va être ravi, je lui ai assuré que je ne te fréquentais plus. Je vais encore me taper un sermon quand il rentrera…

Malgré ses plaintes, le jeune homme attrapa sans tarder sa veste et suivit le loup.

En effet, le shérif n'était pas tout à fait au courant de toutes les activités surnaturelles qui empiétaient sur la vie de son fils depuis un certain temps à présent. Suite aux attaques de la meute d'alphas, aux sacrifices humains et à son enlèvement par Jennifer, le shérif avait bien compris qu'il se passait des choses particulièrement étranges dans sa ville, cependant il ne connaissait pas encore la situation dans sa globalité. Lorsque Stiles avait essayé de lui prouver l'existence des loups-garous Cora s'était évanouie, coupant court à toutes révélations. L'existence de ces créatures mythologiques avait cependant lentement fait son chemin dans l'esprit de l'homme, mais il peinait encore beaucoup à appréhender tout ce que cela signifiait. Puis le soulagement de tous être en vie après la mort de Jennifer avait relégué tout cela à l'arrière plan et les deux Stilinski n'avaient pas abordés le sujet, bien contents de faire comme si de rie n'était. Le shérif avait cependant demandé à son fils de se tenir éloigné de Derek Hale, autour de qui il semblait se passer de biens étranges choses qui conduisaient souvent à la découverte d'un cadavre. Bien que Stiles lui ai répété que Derek n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais plutôt quelqu'un sur qui la vie s'était acharnée, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Stiles était son seul enfant et c'était son devoir de père de le garder en sécurité. Même si pour cela il devait faire face à des loups-garous.

Au moment de franchir le seuil de la maison, Stiles posa sa main sur le bras du loup pour l'arrêter. Surpris, Derek se retourna vers l'humain. Ce dernier, le sourire moqueur et l'œil rieur, fit semblant d'essuyer une larme.

\- Attends Derek ! Accorde-moi une minute pour savourer cette vision irréelle : toi passant non pas par la fenêtre, mais par la porte d'entrée ! Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, je suis si ému !

Le loup grogna et fusilla Stiles de son regard le plus noir, ce qui n'eut cependant pas grand effet sur ce dernier. Il avait presque oublié à quel point l'hyperactif pouvait être exaspérant…

Il entraîna le fils du shérif jusqu'à sa camaro et une fois tous deux installés, Stiles vantant le confort des sièges, il prit la direction du poste de police.

Libéré du poids du dilemme qu'il supportait depuis des semaines, l'humain était redevenu l'hyperactif bavard que Derek connaissait. Son babillage lui avait même manqué, d'une certaine manière, car un Stiles qui ne parle pas n'était pas vraiment un Stiles. Son silence était donc quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Le fils de Talia Hale attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension le moment où il serait face aux biens de son grand-père. Il ne doutait pas de les obtenir : il avait Stiles de son côté. Il se doutait bien que l'humain avait hérité son obstination de son père, mais même le shérif ne pourrait protester face à l'absence de certains certificats : lorsque Stiles voulait quelque chose il finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Or à l'heure actuelle, ce que Stiles voulait c'était rendre à Derek les affaires de son grand-père. Et le loup avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer la détermination du fils Stilinski.

Non, ce qu'il redoutait c'était bien sa propre réaction. Il craignait de laisser ses émotions le submerger, il avait peur que l'armure qu'il s'était forgé au cour des dernières années ne se brise.

\- Hey détend-toi Sourwolf, ça va bien se passer, fit l'humain plus calmement.

N'appréciant guère de paraître aussi vulnérable, le loup préféra changer de sujet.

\- Tu n'en as pas parlé à Scott, je croyais pourtant que vous n'aviez pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Absolument pas crédule, Stiles soupira et accepta la diversion.

\- Dieu sait combien j'avais envie de lui en parler pour avoir son avis, mais là encore j'ai pensé à ton caractère si tendre et enjoué, et je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas que tout le monde le sache. Et puis Scott est du genre maladroit, ça lui arrive régulièrement de laisser échapper par mégarde des choses qui auraient dû rester secrètes. Alors comme je n'avais pas envie que tu m'égorges…

Derek ne rétorqua rien car ils venaient d'arriver. Il se gara devant le poste de police et poussa un discret soupir, essayant de se détendre autant que possible.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent. L'homme en uniforme qui se tenait à l'accueil releva la tête de son dossier en les entendant. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit le fils du shérif.

\- Bonjour Stiles ! Toujours à traîner ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ?

\- Salut Frank ! J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs, bon sauf celui d'Harris mais Harris est un con, et puis qui se soucie de lui, franchement ?

Le dit Frank secoua la tête avec un air amusé.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire un effort ?

L'adolescent posa une main sur son cœur, un air offensé sur le visage.

\- Un effort ? Avec Harris ? Jamais ! Cet homme est… non, en fait ce n'est même pas un homme, c'est un monstre, une abomination, un démon, que dis-je ! Satan en personne ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement si théâtral de l'humain. Cela attira sur lui l'attention de l'officier de police qui lui adressa un sourire amusé en voyant son exaspération. Stiles Stilinski faisait cet effet à beaucoup de monde.

\- Stiles, soupira le loup. On n'est pas venu pour discuter de la nature démoniaque de ton prof de physique.

\- Certes. Et pourtant c'est un sujet qui mérite discussion. Mais on gardera ça pour une prochaine fois. Dis-moi Frank, Papa est là ?

\- Oui, ton père est dans son bureau. Tu peux y aller, ça lui donnera une excuse pour faire une pause dans sa paperasse. Tu sais à quel point ça le passionne.

Stiles ricana. Son père adorait enquêter mais il aimait beaucoup moins remplir tous les formulaires que nécessitait la clôture d'une enquête.

Il remercia Frank et fit signe à Derek de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le poste, Stiles répondant aux salutations de chaque officier qu'ils croisaient. Le loup compris ce que l'hyperactif lui avait expliqué plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ici tout le monde semblait lui manifester de la bienveillance, bien loin de l'irritation voire du mépris que les lycéens ressentaient à l'égard du fils remuant du shérif, et dont le lycanthrope avait déjà été témoin lorsqu'il venait au lycée.

Arrivés devant le bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills, Stiles frappa puis entra.

\- Salut à toi, cher paternel ! Je viens t'apporter joie et bonheur en te tirant des griffes métaphoriques mais ô combien maléfiques de la paperasse administrative qui te retient prisonnier ! s'exclama Stiles en ouvrant la porte en grand, un large sourire sur le visage. Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, je le fais de bon cœur.

Le shérif releva la tête de ses dossiers, une lueur amusée dans les yeux et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Derek ne manqua pas la tendresse qui se lisait dans le regard de l'homme alors qu'il regardait son fils. On y lisait tout l'amour d'un père pour son unique enfant. Et peut-être un brin de fatigue affectueuse, ce qui n'était guère étonnant dans la mesure où le dit enfant s'appelait Stiles Stilinski. Le loup eu un petit pincement au cœur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Son père lui manquait. Il aimerait tant sentir à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le poids réconfortant de la main de son père sur son épaule. Mais ce souhait était vain.

Le shérif jeta un regard à Derek avant d'hausser un sourcil vers Stiles, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à voir son fils débarquer en compagnie de Derek Hale en ce calme samedi après-midi initialement dédié à la paperasse qui transitait invariablement dans tous les commissariats du monde.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se tourna vers le loup puis vers son père, soupira, se mordilla la lèvre, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se laissa finalement tomber dans un des sièges faisant face au bureau.

\- J'aurai un petit service à te demander Papa, déclara sérieusement le jeune homme.

\- S'il-te-plaît fils, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me demander de t'aider à cacher un cadavre…

\- Hey ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai parlé d'un _petit_ service, or je considère que cacher un cadavre c'est un _gros_ service. Et puis d'ailleurs merci de ta confiance, tu me prends pour qui ? Pourquoi tu penses au pire ? s'outra l'adolescent aux grains de beauté.

Le shérif interrompit son fils avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans un exposé détaillé sur les diverses façons dont il pourrait se débarrasser d'un cadavre sans avoir besoin de faire appel à son père si un tel cas de figure se présentait.

\- Désolé fiston, mais avec toutes ces choses étranges et surnaturelles qui se passent dans ta vie ces derniers temps, soupira Noah en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ne m'en veux pas d'envisager le pire.

Derek remarqua alors que les deux hommes Stilinski partageaient ce tic quand ils étaient incertains et hésitants. Le père et le fils avaient de nombreux points communs pour qui les connaissaient ou qui savait observer.

\- J'admets que ces derniers mois ont été assez… mouvementés, fit doucement Stiles, le regard sombre.

Le loup ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il se souvenait dans les moindres détails du visage de Stiles lorsque lui et Scott étaient venus lui apprendre que les sacrifices étaient l'œuvre de Jennifer et qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Lydia et enlevé le shérif de la ville. Il se souvenait de la brûlure de la trahison, mais surtout, il se souvenait des larmes de l'humain, de sa terreur à l'idée de perdre son père, sa seule famille, et de la façon dont il l'avait imploré de le croire lorsqu'il affirmait que Jennifer était la Darach.

Il avait mis des mois avant d'accorder sa confiance à Stiles et il s'en voulait d'avoir _a contrario_ stupidement baissé sa garde face à la nouvelle enseignante. L'hyperactif lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, mettant ainsi la sienne en danger, il n'avait pas donné la moindre information aux chasseurs concernant sa meute, et il était celui qui avait appris à Scott comment contrôler sa transformation. Stiles s'était toujours montré fidèle envers les loups, alors même que rien ne l'y obligeait, surtout vu la manière dont Derek et sa meute l'avaient traité, et qu'il n'attendait rien d'eux, il ne désirait pas la morsure, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un peu de considération. Rien de plus.

\- En fait si on est là c'est pour Derek, Papa.

Le shérif croisa les mains sur son bureau et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du loup. Le regard de l'homme mêlait l'incertitude liée au fait qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'existence des loups-garous, et le professionnalisme neutre exigé par son métier.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mr Hale ?

Le lycanthrope lança un bref regard à Stiles qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Je souhaiterai récupérer les affaires de mon grand-père, l'officier de police Tobias Hale, fit Derek.

Une lueur d'étonnement puis de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Noah Stilinski.

\- Nom de Dieu, souffla-t-il. Les affaires de Tobias… J'avais complètement oublié qu'on les avait encore au poste…

\- Je connais les procédures pour la restitution des biens, intervint Stiles. Derek a une pièce d'identité mais le livret de famille a disparu dans l'incendie et il n'a jamais été refait. Je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être faire une exception…

L'homme soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles, les règlements demandent la présentation des deux documents, fit-il, hésitant, comprenant l'importance de la situation pour les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui.

Derek n'osait pas trop intervenir, il pensait qu'il valait mieux laisser Stiles négocier avec son père.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même Papa, tu n'y pensais plus du tout à ce carton et c'est sans doute le cas de la quasi-totalité du commissariat, plaida l'adolescent hyperactif. Derek a le droit de récupérer ces affaires, on n'a pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits, ça peut très bien rester entre nous. S'il-te-plaît Papa, en souvenir de Tobias…

Le shérif su au moment même où son fils prononça cette dernière phrase qu'il avait perdu. Tobias Hale avait été un bon collègue et un ami. Sa mort l'avait terriblement peiné. Comment oublier que Tobias s'était proposé pour le remplacer dans ses patrouilles quand Stiles avait trois ans et qu'il avait attrapé la varicelle, pour qu'il puisse rentrer s'occuper de son fils, comment oublier toutes les conversations, tous les rires qu'ils avaient partagés autour d'une bonne tasse de café et de quelques beignets que son fils n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé.

Noah se rappelait de la peur qui lui avait serré le cœur lorsqu'il avait été appelé sur l'incendie de la demeure Hale. Les policiers étaient souvent amenés à assister à des spectacles difficiles, des accidents de la route, des cas de violences, des découvertes de cadavres, des incendies, mais lorsqu'en plus ils connaissaient les victimes, lorsqu'ils étaient amis avec… Il devenait difficile de gérer ses émotions et de faire la part des choses. Le miracle de savoir que trois personnes avaient survécues, Peter Hale était gravement blessé certes, mais Derek et Laura Hale étaient sains et saufs, ne pouvaient amoindrir la tragédie qui venait de coûter la vie à une dizaine de personnes… y compris Tobias. Noah Stilinski aurait aimé que son ami survive mais il était assez réaliste et il connaissait suffisamment son collègue pour savoir que, aussi terrible que fût sa mort, ce sort lui était sans doute moins douloureux que ne l'aurait été le fait de survivre à la mort de sa famille.

Noah se souvenait également de la douleur terrible et de la tristesse sans nom qui s'étaient installées sur le visage de son fils lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la mort de Tobias. Il se rappelait des soubresauts qui avaient agités Stiles alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, il se rappelait de ses larmes intarissables qui avaient imbibées sa chemise.

Noah Stilinski avait toujours été attristé de constater que son fils était mis à l'écart par les enfants de son âge qui ne voyaient pas à quel point il était gentil, attentionné, fidèle, drôle et intelligent. Heureusement qu'il avait au moins Scott. Stiles n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, c'était un fait, mais son amitié avec Scott était inestimable et forte au point que les deux garçons se considéraient comme des frères. Et Noah avait aussi été ravi de constater que Stiles était accepté au commissariat, c'était important qu'il se rende compte que des gens l'appréciait tel qu'il était. Tobias était toujours d'une extrême gentillesse avec lui, il s'était très vite pris d'affection pour le petit garçon hyperactif qui rêvait d'aller dans l'espace. Noah se rappelait à quel point Tobias les avait soutenus son fils et lui à l'annonce de la maladie de Claudia.

Noah et Stiles avaient tous les deux très mal vécus les longs mois de déchéance de cette femme qu'ils aimaient tant. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soutenir son fils et le réconforter mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait parfois dépassé par la situation et que l'aide de Tobias avait été plus que la bienvenue. À eux deux ils avaient tenté de faire en sorte que Stiles conserve des repères et ai une vie aussi normale que possible malgré la maladie de sa mère. Ce ne fut pas une grande réussite, mais il était important que le petit garçon sache que les deux hommes de loi étaient là pour lui.

Mais malgré tout leurs efforts, Noah savait que son fils était marqué à jamais par les terribles paroles prononcées par Claudia Stilinski lorsqu'elle se perdait dans son délire. Claudia avait toujours été fusionnelle avec son fils, c'était son trésor, sa merveille. Mais la maladie avait malmené cet amour et le shérif ne pourrait jamais oublier les yeux brillants de larmes et d'une douleur indescriptible de son fils. Jamais il n'oublierait les longues heures qui suivaient les crises de sa femme, longues heures durant lesquelles son fils hyperactif restait sans bouger et sans parler, le regard désespérément vide et l'esprit empli des échos des cris de sa mère. Chaque fois Stiles mettait beaucoup de temps à retrouver un peu de l'entrain qui le caractérisait. Et Tobias était toujours d'une aide précieuse dans ces moments difficiles.

Le shérif laissa son regard passer de son fils à Derek Hale. Le jeune adulte sombre et renfermé qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'adolescent attachant et fan de basket dont Tobias lui parlait à l'époque. Cependant on pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher alors qu'il avait perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que sa petite sœur Cora et son oncle Peter un peu effrayant qu'il pensait décédé mais qui était apparemment revenu à la vie. Noah n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de demander à Stiles de lui expliquer, et au fond, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

À l'époque, après avoir appris le départ de Derek et Laura pour New York, il avait regretté de ne pouvoir aider les petits-enfants de Tobias comme Tobias avait aidé Stiles. Aujourd'hui, son fils lui offrait la possibilité de réparer un peu cela. Il avait pris sa décision.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord, annonça-t-il calmement. Disons que pour cette fois je vais fermer les yeux sur l'absence du livret de famille.

Il fut récompensé par l'énorme sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de son fils et par le subtil relâchement des épaules de Derek qui se tenait jusqu'alors très tendu.

\- Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà bien assez de paperasse comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter, ajouta-t-il avec malice, déclenchant le rire de Stiles face à la manifestation de l'aversion de son père pour les tâches administratives.

Il indiqua aux deux garçons de l'attendre, puis il sortit de son bureau, se dirigeant vers la remise. Il lui fallu farfouiller un peu mais il finit par remettre la main sur le carton oublié, sur lequel se détachait le nom « Tobias Hale », écrit au marqueur noir. Il posa doucement sa main dessus, ému, et pris de nostalgie, il se remémora le visage souriant de son ami. Se reprenant, il récupéra le carton et retourna à son bureau. Il déposa son fardeau dans les mains de l'ancien alpha et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases toi et moi avec ces histoires de meurtres et d'arrestation, déclara-t-il. Mais Stiles est doué pour juger les gens, alors s'il me dit que tu es un bon gars en qui il a confiance, je le crois. Tobias était un très bon collègue et surtout c'était un ami précieux que je regrette beaucoup. Il était toujours très élogieux à ton sujet alors, en mémoire des années que je passé à travailler à ses côtés, je pense pouvoir me fier à son jugement.

Derek se trouva étonnamment ému par les paroles du shérif. Décidément, les deux Stilinski avaient décidé de bouleverser sa journée ! Mais au moins il avait eu raison : Stiles obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ! Et par extension, celui lui permettait d'obtenir également ce que lui voulait. Le carton qu'il portait en était la preuve tangible.

\- Bon les garçons, sans vouloir vous mettre dehors, je suis sûr qu'il y a des endroits plus appropriés que le poste de police pour déballer les affaires de Tobias et moi j'aimerai vraiment terminer mes rapports avant ce soir, fit le shérif en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Aller courage Papa, ce n'est qu'un mauvais, et long, moment à passer, ricana Stiles. Et pour te récompenser de ton combat épique, héroïque et autres adjectifs en ique, ce soir je commanderai une pizza. Mais ne t'y habitue pas, dès demain tu auras droit à des légumes, verts les légumes, genre des épinards, ou des haricots verts, ou des petits pois, ou des brocolis, ou… Ouais, des brocolis, c'est bien des brocolis. Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser, je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai rêvé d'un brocoli géant qui attaquait le lycée et qui…

\- Stiles, grogna Derek au moment même où le shérif soupirait le prénom de son attachant, mais ô combien bavard, fils unique.

\- Oh alors c'est comme ça que vous faites face aux esprits qui vous dépassent par leur grandeur ? Vous les censurez, vous les muselez ? Et la liberté d'expression alors ? s'outra l'hyperactif. Ok. Très bien, vraiment. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez tous les deux. Tant pis pour vous. Mon rêve était génial. Mais vous ne saurez jamais.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et Noah Stilinski n'essaya même pas de réprimer son sourire amusé et le jeune Hale fut soudain admiratif de la patience dont avait dû faire preuve l'homme de loi pour élever son fils. Derek se fit la réflexion que la fameuse période du « Pourquoi ? » que tous les enfants traversent un jour ou l'autre avait dû être bien fastidieuse pour les parents Stilinski avec un enfant comme Stiles.

\- A ce soir, fiston, et n'oublie pas la pizza ! dit le shérif. Au plaisir Derek.

Le loup et l'hyperactif laissèrent donc Noah travailler et refirent le chemin dans le sens inverse jusqu'à l'entrée du commissariat. Bien que le carton repose dans ses bras, Derek peinait à réaliser qu'il renfermait ce qui avait appartenu à son grand-père, qu'il allait pouvoir ainsi retrouver des objets de son passé, des fragments de vie datant de l'époque où ils étaient tous ensemble, heureux.

Arrivé à sa voiture il s'installa au volant de la camaro et déposa d'office son fardeau sur les genoux de Stiles, assis à sa droite. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant tout le trajet et Stiles respecta son silence, conscient de l'importance du moment pour l'ancien alpha.

Stiles avait pensé que le loup le redéposerait devant chez lui avant de s'en aller pour ouvrir le carton dans l'intimité de son loft, pourtant, Derek se gara devant le domicile des Stilinski et sortit du véhicule. Un peu étonné, l'humain l'imita, toujours en tenant la précieuse boîte. Il déverrouilla la porte puis il mena le lycanthrope au salon avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Derek s'assis à côté de lui.

Mal à l'aise face au silence de son vis-à-vis et ne voulant pas s'imposer, l'humain se releva.

\- Bon, tu veux peut-être que je te laisse, je vais retourner dans ma cham…

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase qu'une main ferme agrippa son bras et le fit rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Reste.

Court, clair, concis. Derek Hale dans toute sa splendeur.

Stiles ne se vexa pas de sa brusquerie, il avait compris dès leur rencontre que, contrairement à lui, l'ancien alpha n'était pas un grand adepte des mots.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Derek ouvrit le carton. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'odeur familière et apaisante de son grand-père lui saute au nez. Et pourtant. Rangés depuis des années dans ce carton jamais ouvert, les biens de l'officier de police avaient conservés leur odeur. Les yeux fermés, le loup respira à pleins poumons, se gorgeant de ce parfum qu'il ne pensait plus jamais sentir, et lutta contre l'étau qui lui serrait la gorge.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea finalement la main dans la boîte. Il en sortit un cadre photo où figuraient Tobias, sa femme Elizabeth et leurs deux enfants : Talia et Peter. Le cliché datait, la mère de Derek n'avait de toute évidence qu'une dizaine d'années. Le loup se fit la réflexion que Laura ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère. Du bout des doigts il redessina les contours du visage de ses grands-parents et de sa mère. Quand il était enfant, Derek adorait quand sa grand-mère lui racontait des anecdotes de l'enfance de Talia, cela l'amusait toujours d'entendre les récits des bêtises faites par sa mère, sa mère qui lui semblait si sage, si calme et si mesurée. Mais comme tout à chacun, Talia avait été une enfant avant d'être une adulte responsable.

Il posa le cadre sur la table basse et replongea dans le carton dont il extirpa la plaque de policier de Tobias. Son grand-père l'avait toujours portée avec une fierté teintée d'humilité : il était fier que son métier lui permette d'aider des gens au quotidien, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un héro. Pourtant un héro, il en était un aux yeux de son petit-fils. Bien qu'il soit humain, Tobias n'avait jamais hésité à se mettre en danger dans l'exercice de ses fonctions pour sauver des habitants de Beacon Hills. En cela, Stiles lui ressemblait beaucoup. Derek s'autorisait rarement à penser à sa famille, ne retenant que la douleur et la culpabilité de leur décès, mais le loup n'avait pu ignorer à quel point Stiles lui rappelait son grand-père dans sa manie de se précipiter au devant du danger pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Bien qu'il ne soit pas doté de capacités régénératrices comme les lycanthropes, Stiles préférait être blessé que de voir ses amis l'être.

Vint ensuite un album contenant de nombreuses photographies du clan Hale, mais également des photos de Tobias en compagnie de tous les autres policiers de la bourgade et des dessins réalisés par Cora lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Un autre cadre montrait Derek adolescent, affublé de sa tenue de basketball, un ballon à la main. Son grand-père souriait fièrement à l'objectif, son bras passé autour des épaules de son petit-fils. Le loup se rappelait très bien de ce moment. Laura les avait immortalisé à la fin d'un match durant lequel Derek avait marqué le panier gagnant qui avait permis à son équipe d'accéder à la finale du championnat. Finale qu'ils avaient par la suite remportée. Impossible d'oublier les cris d'encouragements de l'officier de police lors de ce match décisif !

La photographie suivante, Derek ne l'avait jamais vu. Tobias était en uniforme, manifestement au commissariat et il portait dans ses bras un petit garçon souriant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître le fils de Noah Stilinski.

Stiles arborait un grand sourire auquel manquait une dent du bas, ses joues avaient les rondeurs tendres de l'enfance et ses yeux brillaient déjà de cette lueur malicieuse que Derek voyait encore luire onze ans plus tard. Son tee-shirt représentait une fusée et le lycaon remarqua la présence d'un pansement aux motifs de planètes sur le genou du petit garçon. Le petit prince de l'espace. Tobias avait bien choisi, ce surnom allait vraiment bien à l'enfant qu'avait été Stiles. Un enfant qui avait un visage d'ange mais la malice d'un diablotin.

L'adolescent hyperactif eut un petit rire, attirant l'attention de Derek sur lui.

\- Je me rappelle de cette journée, j'étais triste en revenant de l'école parce que Jackson s'était moqué de mes grains de beauté. Je ne les aimais pas du tout, j'en ai davantage que la majorité des gens et Jackson s'en moquait souvent. C'est grâce à Tobias que j'ai appris à les aimer, raconta Stiles en souriant doucement. Il savait comment me parler. Puisque j'étais obsédé par l'espace il m'a expliqué que j'étais le petit prince de l'espace et que les étoiles m'aimaient tellement qu'elles avaient apposées leurs constellations sur ma peau pour être avec moi en permanence. Après je ne me suis plus jamais soucié des moqueries sur mes grains de beauté, je m'en fichais, depuis ce jour-là je les adore, encore aujourd'hui, même en sachant que les étoiles n'y sont en fait pour rien.

Derek imaginait sans soucis son grand-père consoler un Stiles de six ans avec une telle histoire. Tobias était doué avec les enfants, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait adoré élever ses enfants, puis par la suite ses petits-enfants, alors le lycaon n'était finalement guère étonné que son grand-père ai pris sous son aile un petit garçon hyperactif trop intelligent pour son bien et rejeté par les autres enfants.

Le loup retourna fouiller dans le carton, sortant de banals objets de bureau tels que des post-it usagés couverts de la fine écriture de Tobias Hale, des trombones, ou encore une agrafeuse en forme de souris, étrange cadeau de Laura. Encore une fois, Derek ne s'était jamais appesanti sur les lubies de sa sœur aînée, cela valait mieux ainsi s'il ne voulait pas attraper une migraine.

Et tout au fond du carton, Derek fit une nouvelle trouvaille : un sweat. Voilà pourquoi l'odeur de Tobias était si présente ! Le loup de naissance le connaissait bien, c'était le sweat préféré du défunt homme de loi, celui qu'il mettait toujours lorsqu'il voulait être confortable. Derek caressa du bout des doigts le tissu gris clair rendu doux et légèrement pelucheux par de trop nombreux lavages. Sa grand-mère ronchonnait souvent quand elle voyait son mari porter ce vêtement, se plaignant que le bout de tissu ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais Tobias n'en démordait pas, lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu ! Il aimait ce sweat et il était hors de question qu'il finisse à la poubelle. Un jour Elizabeth Hale avait tenté de s'en débarrasser lorsque son mari était au travail, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Derek en connaissait à présent la raison : Tobias laissait son maillot au poste de police, de toute évidence pour lui épargner une fin tragique.

Derek Hale n'était pas quelqu'un qui souriait facilement, ou tout du moins il n'était plus ce genre de personne, pourtant, il ne pu empêcher un sourire nostalgique de prendre place sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de ce que Laura avait à l'époque surnommé la « Sweat War ». Toute la famille s'amusait grandement de cette petite guerre entre les deux époux, chacun faisant des paris et des pronostics sur celui qui sortirait vainqueur de cet affrontement. Malgré la célèbre détermination de sa grand-mère, c'est sur l'obstination légendaire de son grand-père que Derek avait parié. Et manifestement il avait bien fait. Cependant il était probablement un peu tard pour réclamer à sa tante les vingt dollars qu'ils avaient pariés.

Derek avait longtemps oublié tous ces souvenirs heureux, les moments où les rires et les gentilles moqueries résonnaient entre les murs du manoir Hale, l'époque où il ne pensait qu'à gagner son prochain match de basket, à se moquer Laura, à apprendre à Cora à nager et à dévorer les cookies de Peter tous les dimanches, en écoutant son grand-père lui parler du dernier bouquin qu'il avait lu, sous l'œil protecteur de ses parents. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour parvenir à se remémorer tout cela, il pensait que faire une croix sur son passé serait moins douloureux que de se souvenir, mais en faisant cela il s'était coupé de tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il comprenait à présent qu'il était possible de repenser à ces instants sans se noyer dans le désespoir d'avoir tant perdu, mais au contraire de chérir la chance qu'il avait eut de tant avoir. La douleur serait toujours là, au fond de lui, elle faisait également parti de ce qu'il était, mais il acceptait enfin qu'elle ne le caractérisait pas, il ne se réduisait pas à Derek Hale, le loup garou rescapé de l'incendie causé par son ex-petite-amie, il était bien plus que cela.

Il était Derek Hale, fils de Daniel et Talia, neveu de Peter, petit-fils de Tobias et Elizabeth, petit frère de Laura, grand frère de Cora. Derek Hale, passionné d'histoire et de basketball. Derek Hale, taciturne, blessé, mais qui réalisait enfin qu'il avait le droit de vivre, que vivre était même une sorte de devoir, envers tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avaient aimé. Mais il était aussi Derek Hale, loup-garou à la force supérieure et aux sens surdéveloppés qui se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il devait à l'humain hyperactif qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie, qui l'avait noyé de sarcasmes depuis leur première rencontre mais qui lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux après des années d'une souffrance dans laquelle il se complaisait.

Mais Derek Hale restait un homme de peu de mots. Car parfois les mots ne suffisent pas, parfois les sentiments sont si puissants qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour les exprimer, parfois les gestes parlent plus les mots.

Alors Derek Hale, n'ayant pas de mot suffisamment grand pour exprimer sa reconnaissance envers ce petit prince de l'espace qui venait de le réconcilier avec son passé, passa ses bras autour de l'humain et le serra contre lui, tentant de lui transmettre toute sa gratitude.

\- Merci Stiles…

**FIN**

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu et que vous avez passé un agréable moment de lecture. J'ai adoré écrire Le Petit Prince de l'Espace et je serai ravie de recueillir vos avis. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela ne demande que peu de temps mais c'est une récompense précieuse pour les auteurs et je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir !**


End file.
